


Hand Partialism

by Seethe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seethe/pseuds/Seethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where Hannibal has a yaoi hand fetish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Partialism

    “Hannibal….hmpf…wait…stop…why?” Will sighed as he felt large forceful hands press him down onto the bed.   
    Hannibal purred as he watched his powerful hands travel down Will’s body. He splayed his fingers out on his chest as he touched his skin. The tendons in his hand and wrist moved as he coaxed Will’s nipple to harden. “Why what Will?”   
    Will moaned and arched his back, answering between breaths. “Why do I have to be the bottom?”   
    Hannibal stopped his ministrations and looked down at Will. His tone was matter of fact when he answered. “Because, I have the larger hands between the two of us.” He took Will’s smaller more delicate hand in his. Hannibal’s hand completely engulfed his, and he kissed each delicate slender finger as if to prove a point.   
    Will sat up and pushed Hannibal off of him. “Wait. What? Where did you get a crazy idea like that from? There is no rule about who receives and gives during sex.” He looked at him with an expression of humorous disbelief.    
    Hannibal tilted his head and looked intently into Will’s eyes before answering. “The books I’ve been reading since I was young.  Chiyoh had some and I found them. I enjoy the story lines and some of the art is fascinating.”   
    Will looked at Hannibal with a truly dumbfounded look on his face before speaking. “Wait, books with art? Do you mean comic books?”   
    Hannibal sat still regarding Will for a moment then rose from the bed and went to one of his closets. As soon as he opened it a pile of books fell out, spilling onto the floor like an avalanche. Will stared down at the riot of color and sheer number of books that pooled around Hannibal’s feet.    
    Will’s eyes squinted as he looked at the books closer and realized they were in fact boy’s love  mangas from Japan. The fact that Hannibal had been reading and collecting such books, which was the antithesis of the cultured man he had come to know, combined with the sheer amount of them. The result of which was him breaking down into a riot of laughter. Peals of laughter rang off the walls and filled the room.    
    Will saw Hannibal’s lip twitch and he tried to control his laughter. “Hannibal. I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” Will chuckled and cleared his throat. “Those mangas are just so not what I was expecting you to have been reading.”   
    Hannibal studied Will then moved across the room to him. “Why? Because it’s considered low brow? I know they aren’t held in high esteem by most everyone, but when have you known me to ascribe to normal  aesthetics ?”   
    He had him there, Will thought as he sat in stunned silence. Before he knew it Hannibal was back on top of him. Will was pinned down by his wrists at either side of his head. Held tight in a strong grasp. He gazed up and watched Hannibal’s eyes darken with lust.   
    “You should see the way you’re elegant wrists look with my large hands and thick fingers strongly wrapped around them.” Hannibal’s voice was deep and dusky as he spoke.   
    Will moaned softly hearing Hannibal’s voice in such a state of arousal. “Alright, we will try it your way tonight, but this conversation isn’t over.”   
    Hannibal’s licentious eyes watched his own hand travel down Will’s forearm, tracing the lines of his muscles. “Fine.”   
  
  



End file.
